Prima
According to legend, Prima was the first Transformer. Created by Primus, he was appointed the Warrior of Light and given the legendary Star Saber sword with the Matrix of Leadership in its hilt. Chosen to lead the Thirteen against their eternal enemy Unicron, he and the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus' planetary form, Cybertron. Its planetary engines carried Cybertron across space to Unicron, where they sought battle, but Prima and the Thirteen were betrayed by one of their own, a being who would be known as The Fallen. Despite this betrayal, and despite the Thirteen's apparent demise, The Fallen and Unicron are said to have been defeated and sucked through a black hole and into another dimension. It is uncertain what relationship Prima has, if any, to Primon, another early Matrix bearer. History Pre-Cartoon Canon Prima was the first Transformer. Created by Primus, he was appointed the Warrior of Light and given the legendary Star Saber sword with the Matrix of Leadership in its hilt. Chosen to lead the Thirteen against their eternal enemy Unicron, he and the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Cybertron. Then, six million years after... the other Quintessons came. ::OOC Note: Primus's existence as a Quintesson is almost entirely unknown... most religious-minded Cybertronians consider Primus a God, and the science-minded types consider him a myth. The truth is something else entirely. Age of Wrath The Quintessons landed down and were greeted by the Cybertronians as friends, since they looked just like Primus. They took this to their advantage, using the naivete of the Cybertronians, asking them where to find Primus. The robots gladly told them, and the Quintessons had no trouble capturing Primus, while their covert ops specialists reprogrammed most of the guardians to obey only them. After all this occurred, the Quintesson Empire locked its stranglehold down onto the planetoid, and to the robots. They looked over all of Primus's technology, and when he would not show them how to duplicate Vector Sigma or the robot creations, they put him on trial for his resistance to their way of doing things. This trial was, of course, a mockery of any known justice, merely a show for the Cybertronians of the might of the Quintesson Empire. Primus was about to be executed for his 'crimes' against the Empire, when five highly advanced unknown robotic constructs broke into the trial and took him, vanishing after. These constructs, known only thereafter as "The Five," are still a mystery to present day, it is unknown who they were, or where Primus was taken. But he was gone, and the Quints enslaved his creations as they would have anyways upon his end, ruling with the dark guardians, with an iron hand. Prima, as the first Transformer and Warrior of Light, was one of the first Cybertronians to stand up against the Quintessons, and ultimately, the first to fall. ''The Transformers'' cartoon canon Prima was later re-created from the corpse of another robot which the Quintessons deactivated for its under-performance in its tasks. The robot was instantly smelted down and reformed into Prima. Prima was unusual among his consumer goods brethren in that he was equipped for combat, and was made to battle in the Quintessons' gladiatorial pits. He found the endless fighting repellent, and, after a battle with Sentinel Major, decided to strike back at his masters, leaping at the group of Quintessons that had been watching the match. He was blasted out of the air, and fell to the ground in a smoking wreck, apparently deceased. Pre-MUX Continuity Prima's act of rebellion did not go unnoticed, and the unknown EMT that saw to his body quietly spirited away Matrix of Leadership, eventually passing it along to Prime Nova, and the shards of the Star Saber, who he entrusted to Impulse. Category: Gladiators Category: Matrix bearers Category: Prime Category: Transformers Category: Thirteen Category: characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron